


iKissed a Girl

by Nemeta



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeta/pseuds/Nemeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes matters into her own hands and kisses Carly out of the blue, but how far will the girls go once they start making out?  Includes a special appearance by shirtless Gibby dancing to Taylor Swift!</p>
            </blockquote>





	iKissed a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spidertroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidertroll/gifts).



Sam Puckett sat at Principal Franklin's desk with her chin propped in her hand and drummed her fingers in boredom. It wasn't bad enough that she didn't even know what she had done to get into trouble this time, but Mr. Franklin was making her wait alone in his office as well. And her warm pink dress with puffed sleeves and extravagant flounces wasn't the most comfortable thing to be wearing while sitting around awaiting her punishment.

Finally the office door opened and Sam sat up. Rather than Principal Franklin coming in, however, her friend Freddie entered the room. No, friend was much too strong a word for Sam's liking. Enemy. No, that was a bit harsh as well. Sam's _acquaintance_ Freddie Benson entered the room. Freddie was dressed in nothing but his underwear, which seemed perfectly natural to Sam for some reason.

Sam got to her feet and leaned over the desk as Freddie approached her, meeting her above Principal Franklin's date book and revised cafeteria menu for a long, soft kiss. Sam watched the boy for a moment, trying to figure out what his kiss tasted like. Peanut butter, she finally decided. He probably had peanut butter at lunch.

Sam slowly closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the sensual embrace of the kiss. When she opened her eyes again, to her surprise, she found herself kissing not Freddie, but her best friend Carly Shay. Carly's soft brown hair caressed Sam's cheek, and a bright smile made her face glow as she slowly broke the kiss with Sam.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you," Carly said in a warm voice.

Sam studied her friend's eyes for any clue as to what she might say. All Sam could come up with as a response was, "What?"

Carly's eyes opened wide and she began screaming in Sam's face. "MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH MEH!!!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam bolted up in her bed and threw her pillow at the alarm clock. The clock tumbled to the floor and was lost to sight behind the end table. The alarm continued to buzz, but was muffled by the pillow. _meh meh meh meh meh…_

Sam groaned and flopped back into bed to grab another precious few minutes of sleep before getting ready for school. Almost immediately she snapped her eyes open and stared at the ceiling. "Oh my God! What a nightmare!" she said aloud, though she was the only person in the room. "That dress was hideous!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Her dream stuck with Sam all day during school. Every time she so much as glanced at Carly, all she could think of was leaning over Principal Franklin's desk locking lips with her best friend. A few times Carly caught her completely spacing out, and Sam had no idea what the girl was talking about.

Sam paid little attention during class. She was totally absorbed in her daydreams, where she pushed Carly up against a locker and kissed her in a hall full of students, or threw Carly down on the crash mats in gym class and made out with her on the floor. Sam was so distracted she got a D on her math test. Sure she had taken the test the previous day, before she had even dreamed about kissing Carly, but Sam blamed her daydreams for her poor result anyway.

"Bye, Sam. I'll see you later today," Carly said with a bright, cheery smile as the final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of class.

Sam felt her jaw fall open. Carly would see her later? How did she know about her wanting to kiss her? Could Carly read her mind?

"Are you okay?" Carly asked with a worried expression in her eyes.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Sam replied. "I'll see you later, then. I guess?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "We're doing iCarly, remember? Did you think it was Tuesday again?" she asked.

Sam forced a laugh. "Oh right. Yeah, iCarly. I'll be there." She picked up her books and stumbled against her desk as she headed for her locker.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Okay, we're ready in five, four, three, two…" Freddie focused the camera on Carly and Sam and turned on the live feed to the iCarly website.

"Hey, I'm a pretty brunette," Carly said to the camera.

"And I'm the blonde your mother warned you about," said Sam.

"And you're watching iCarly!"

"Voted number one thing to do when you should be doing homework," said Sam.

"Really?" asked Carly.

Sam nodded sagely. "Mm-hmm."

"You know, Sam, we get a lot of email here at iCarly," said Carly.

Sam nodded again. "Yup. I could be a multimillionaire if I send twenty thousand dollars and a first born child to a small African country," she said.

Carly glanced sidelong at Sam. "Um.. right." She smiled at the camera again and said, "Anyway, here's a letter we recently received from Steve in Boston."

Carly and Sam turned towards a monitor on the wall, where several lines of text appeared. Carly read, "Dear Carly and Sam. I have to do a science project for school, but don't know what to do. Volcanoes are so boring!"

Sam turned back to look into Freddie's camera. "It's true. Your standard, run of the mill volcano is pretty boring."

"But not if you add a few things into the volcano," said Carly.

"What sort of things, Carly?" asked Sam.

Carly tilted her head and thought for a second. "Oh, like strawberries, and cream cheese," she said.

"And other things," Sam said.

"What.. other things?" Carly asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Sam smiled brightly. "Pickles and hot dogs!" she said.

"Gross," said Carly.

The girls stepped over to a table covered with a white blanket. Carly yanked the sheet off with a flourish, presenting an elaborate paper mache model of a volcano. "My brother Spencer made the model for us. We've already put our ingredients into the volcano," Carly said, as she picked up a bottle labeled vinegar.

"Along with a liberal amount of baking soda," added Sam.

Carly tilted the bottle over the top of the volcano and dumped the contents inside. She quickly took a step back and tossed the bottle behind her. Her eyes were focused on the model. "And… ka-boom!" she said, waving her hands about.

Nothing happened.

"Umm… ka-boom?" she tentatively asked.

Carly screwed up her face and she and Sam crept closer to examine the model. The volcano suddenly and rather violently erupted, spewing food and froth all over Carly. Carly screamed and stumbled backwards.

Sam watched the entire event with a look of shock, awe, and amusement on her face all at once. "That didn't happen during rehearsal," she said.

"No kidding!" yelled Carly. Her hair was matted to her face, her head and shirt were covered with a sickening mess of cream cheese, pickles, strawberries, and hotdogs. "This is disgusting!"

Sam picked a sliver of pickle from Carly's shoulder and stuck it in her mouth. "Come on. We should get you cleaned up," she said.

"We're in the middle of a show here," Carly said.

"Oh right." Sam turned around and yelled. "Gibby!! Get your butt in here!"

Gibby ran into the room, confused as to why he was being called upon so early. He took one look at Carly and backed away.

"Dance, Gibby!" Sam ordered. "Freddie, hit the music."

The pulse of the music and Sam's threatening glare caught Gibby's attention, and Freddie focused the camera on the boy. Sam and Carly used the opportunity to retreat to the bathroom, though not before they saw Gibby's shirt fly across the room.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh, I could use a shower," Carly said as she pulled her hair out from under the sink faucet. Sam handed her a washcloth, which she used to scrub her face. Her wet, food stained shirt sat in the bathtub.

"On the bright side, your hair smells pretty," said Sam.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sort of like, pickley strawberries," Sam said. She stuck her nose in Carly's hair and sniffed. "Yummy."

Carly exchanged the washcloth for a towel and dried her hair. "Could you hand me a clean shirt?" she asked.

"Sure." While Sam turned around and gathered the shirt, a number of thoughts crossed through her head. She was suddenly reminded of her dream, and the distraction she had felt all day at school. Then she wondered if Carly would taste as good as she smelt. What would Carly do if she asked to find out? Would she slap her? Yell at her? Let her? Sam supposed there was only one way to find out.

"Thanks," Carly said with a smile as she accepted the shirt from Sam. She stuck her arms through and pulled the shirt over her head. The moment her head reappeared, Sam leaned against her and pressed her lips to Carly's.

Carly blinked, blushed, and tried to lean away, but Sam had her trapped against the sink. After a brief, confused moment, Carly returned Sam's soft, confused kiss.

"What was that for?" Carly asked in a voice barely above a whisper when Sam released her lips.

"I was curious," Sam said, lowering her eyes look at her feet.

"About what?" Carly asked.

Sam shrugged. It was a weak reply, she knew, and she struggled to put into words what she felt. "Me. You. How it would taste. Lots of things, I guess."

"Did you get the answer to all your curious questions?" Carly asked.

Sam shook her head and returned her gaze to Carly's beautiful brown eyes. "No."

Carly tilted her head and softly kissed Sam again. The two girls stood motionless, experimenting for a much longer time.

"How about now?" Carly asked, as she eventually broke the kiss.

"Umm, I think I have a little better grasp of things, but I'm still curious about some of them," Sam replied.

"What do you think we should do?" Carly asked.

A smirk creased Sam's lips. "I think we'd better get back out there. I left Gibby in charge of iCarly," she said.

"Oh snap!"

* * * * * * * * * *

_"Marry me, Juliet  
You never have to be alone.  
I love you and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad,  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'."_

Shirtless Gibby sang into a mock microphone made of a tennis ball stuffed onto the top of a Sharpie.

"Oh… my… God," Carly said as she looked upon the scene being broadcast live across the Internet.

Sam looked as shocked and scared as Carly. "Taylor Swift is spinning in her grave right now," she said.

Carly glanced at her friend, barely able to tear her eyes from dancing, singing Gibby. "What are you talking about? Taylor Swift isn't dead."

"She is now," Sam said. "Gibby's killed her."

* * * * * * * * * *

The next few weeks were an exciting adventure for both Carly and Sam as the girls explored the sharing of something special. They stole kisses at school, when they were sure no one was looking, more daring kisses in the back row of a dark theater or the bathroom of the Groovy Smoothie, and longer, more sensual, passionate kisses alone in Carly's bedroom.

One Thursday night, with their homework propped open and ignored, Carly and Sam sat in the middle of Carly's bed with their lips pressed together in a soft embrace. Sam studied Carly's face – Carly had her eyes closed – as she tasted the brunette's silky soft lips with the tip of her tongue. Carly parted her lips ever so slightly. Sam used the opportunity to slide her tongue into Carly's warm mouth. A soft gasp escaped Carly's throat, drowned in her kiss, and her tongue danced with Sam's.

Sam plied her fingers through Carly's soft hair and cupped her hand against the back of her head. Her other hand lightly gripped Carly's upper arm. Keeping her lips pressed to Carly's, Sam leaned over the brunette as she guided her onto her back. Carly opened her eyes and gazed up at her blonde friend as Sam swung a leg over her to lay on top of her. A blush warmed Carly's cheeks as Sam began to rub against her.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked in a whisper after Sam broke the deep, long kiss. Sam's lips brushed along Carly's jaw, and she dipped her head lower to kiss at her neck. "Shh. No more questions," Sam quietly replied.

Sam's fingers tentatively slid along Carly's arms. Carly breathed slow and deep while Sam kissed her throat, and her friend's wandering hands traveled down her sides. Sam's fingers found the edge of Carly's jeans, and they converged on the zipper.

"Sam, wait. What are you doing?" Carly asked, staring up at the ceiling. Another blush colored her cheeks as Sam opened her pants. "Sam, stop."

Ignoring her friend, Sam suddenly slid herself lower. With her face hovering over Carly's crotch, Sam tugged at the brunette's jeans. Carly placed her hands on Sam's shoulders and pushed the blonde off her the moment Sam's fingers went for her panties. "No!" Carly yelled. "Sam, no!"

Sam sighed and sat up, staring at Carly in frustration and anger. "What's the point of having a girlfriend if we're not going to have sex?" she yelled back.

Carly wiggled back into her jeans and sat up against the pillows. "Girlfriend? Sam, we're friends. Best friends. But we're not girlfriends. I like boys. You like boys," she said.

Sam glared daggers at Carly. "What about all the kissing we've been doing?" She could feel she was getting hot, losing control.

"That's just kissing," said Carly, fighting to keep her voice under control. "It's exploring, or practicing, or something."

Sam screamed at her friend. "How could you do this to me? You are such an idiot, Carly Shay!" She spun around before Carly could see the tears building up in her eyes and slammed the door as she ran from the room, leaving a confused Carly behind on the bed.

* * * * * * * * * *

School wasn't much fun for Carly the next day. Sam wouldn't even look at her, let alone listen to her. Every time Carly spoke, Sam left the room. When Carly said hello to Sam on the bus, Sam got off and walked to school. When Carly tried to talk to her in the hallway, Sam walked away without even closing her locker door. At one point, in the middle of class, Carly asked Freddie if she could borrow a pen. Sam got up and walked out in the middle of the class, much to the dismay of the teacher.

By the time she got home, Carly was pretty bummed out. She plopped down on her bed and tried to listen to music to distract her thoughts, but all she could think of was Sam. Sam was completely wrong to try to force her into having sex, but maybe Carly was guilty of leading Sam to believe she was interested. All this time Carly assumed Sam was just interested in exploring how to kiss, just like she was. She never stopped to think that maybe Sam wanted a much deeper relationship.

For her part, Sam missed Carly as well. Not so much the potential girlfriend, amazing kisser Carly, though she really missed her. Sam missed her best friend Carly. They had stopped speaking for only one day, and already Sam missed hanging out with the brunette. Yes, Carly was an idiot for not realizing how Sam was falling in love with her, but perhaps, just perhaps, Sam hadn't expressed herself well enough. Sam had kissed Freddie once, after all. That didn't mean she wanted to roll in the hay with Freddie. Sam shuddered at the thought. Maybe Carly had a right not to want or expect anything more than kissing.

Sam was going to have to bite the bullet on this one, and admit she had made a mistake. She sure was going to miss the taste of Carly's lips, though, and the way her best friend made her heart flutter with every kiss.

* * * * * * * * * *

Carly stood outside Sam's door and rocked on her heels. She raised her hand to knock on the door, lowered it again hesitantly, then finally raised her hand again. She knocked three times and stepped back. While she waited, she batted her hair from her eyes.

Carly looked up again and smiled as Sam opened the door. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" Sam asked.

Carly took a deep breath. "I came to say I'm sorry. I brought you a present," she said, offering Sam a package.

Sam glanced at the gift, then back up at Carly. "Aren't flowers a more traditional present for this sort of thing?" she asked.

Carly shrugged. "I thought you'd like T-bone steaks better," she said.

"I am a girl who likes her meat," Sam said, and accepted the steaks from Carly. "I'm listening."

"Look, I had no idea our kissing meant anything like that to you," Carly said. "I'm really sorry I led you on. If I had known…"

Sam shook her head and lowered her eyes. "No, it's my fault. I started the whole thing, and I assumed you would want to take things further. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable."

Carly chewed her lip as a moment of silence fell between the two girls. "You still want to be friends?" she asked.

Sam simply nodded.

"Spencer said you can come over if you want. We can watch a movie and have a sleepover. But I don't think we should kiss, at least not for a while," said Carly.

"That sounds fair," Sam said. "I'll get my stuff. And put these steaks in the freezer."

* * * * * * * * * *

Carly and Sam spent the evening curled up on opposite sides of the couch, laughing at a cheesy horror flick and throwing popcorn at each other. When the film was over, both girls decided they were too tired to watch the sequel and turned in to bed.

Carly pulled back the sheets and Sam curled up under the covers. Carly climbed in behind her and snuggled up against her friend. A smile lighted Sam's face as she nuzzled her head into the soft, fluffy pillow and Carly draped an arm around her.

"Good night, Sam," Carly whispered in Sam's ear.

"Good night, Carly," Sam mumbled.

Carly smiled and gave Sam a light squeeze. She really had the bestest best friend anyone could ask for. Even when they fought, it was over the love they had for one another. Carly felt Sam deserved everything she wanted. She felt sorry she couldn't do the things Sam would like her to do.

Then again, being best friends was all about being there for each other, and helping each other out when they needed it most. Wasn't it?

Sam's eyes snapped open wide. "Carly?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"Shh. No more questions," Carly breathed. Carly's warm hand slipped inside Sam's pajamas, inside her underwear, and began to caress her. Sam squirmed in Carly's arms and bit down on her fist to stifle the moan that escaped her throat.


End file.
